


I'm In This World To Shake It

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Crossover Rarepairs [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Naruto
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at humour, BAMF Cloud Strife, Canon-Typical Violence, Cloud prevents deaths and injury and fixes a whole bunch of stuff in the process, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Cloud Strife is an enigma to many who encounter him, but there are two things most of them can agree on: he's strong, and he's kind. A rarity in a world like theirs.Kakashi is, of course, smitten almost immediately.(Or 5 people Cloud saved, and the one who saved him)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Cloud Strife
Series: Crossover Rarepairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138577
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	I'm In This World To Shake It

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Chosen One" by Smash Into Pieces

  1. _Haku_



He’d been willing to die for Zabuza-sama’s needs, willing to sacrifice himself if that meant Zabuza-sama would succeed – but to be snatched _out of his ice mirror_ and prevented from putting himself between Hatake Kakashi and Zabuza-sama put a considerable obstacle in his path. He cried out in denial as he heard the chirping of Hatake’s technique stop abruptly, struggling against the strong arm that held him trapped, but then froze when he heard Zabuza-sama’s voice from right in front of him.

“Haku!”

“Zabuza-sama?” he asked, voice almost a whisper, and the mist over the bridge cleared to show that his master – his _brother_ in every way that mattered – was indeed still alive. Arms limp by his sides, clearly injured, but still standing and still alive. Haku’s eyes filled with tears, and he started struggling against the person still holding him. “Let me go, let me _go_!” The grip of the person holding him was far stronger than anything Haku had ever been able to break free of before, and all his twisting and writhing did nothing to free him. Zabuza took a step forward, as if to try get him free, but then stopped when his arms didn’t move more than a twitch.

“Calm down and I’ll let you go,” a strangely soft voice said, and Haku whipped his head around to glare at his captor. He was briefly surprised by the blank but pretty face that greeted him – bright blue eyes partially hidden beneath long spiky blond bangs – but managed to put a scowl on his own face. Past the stranger, Haku could see that he had one hand on the wrist of Hatake, as if he’d stopped the man mid-movement. From the surprise Haku could see in the Konoha nin’s open eye, that seemed likely.

“Fine,” Haku huffed, and folded his arms and waited. The blonde man watched him for a moment, then nodded and – true to his word – placed him on the ground. Haku darted over to Zabuza, checking over his wounds even as his master/brother grumbled at him for fussing.

He vaguely heard Hatake speaking to the blonde man – Cloud, he called him, what a strange name – but he was more concerned about Zabuza.

And that was when Gato and his thugs showed up.

  1. _Uchiha Sasuke_



Sasuke didn’t even have time to blink as the kunoichi-that-wasn’t neck _extended_ , growing longer and longer, teeth like fangs bared in a twisted, peeling face, aiming for his neck—

But was stopped by the now-familiar, oversized sword of the man who had saved them from Zabuza in Wave. The snakelike being swayed and collapsed, having impacted face-first with the unbreakable metal of the enormous sword, and Sasuke swayed and dropped to his knees, trembling, as First Tsurugi was slung back into its usual position on the blonde man’s back.

“Cloud-san!” Sakura gasped, relief and surprise all rolled together, and the quiet man glanced at her as he placed Naruto’s still-unconscious form down between the two of them.

“Good job on holding him off,” Cloud’s soft voice said into the suddenly quiet air around them all. “I’ve been hunting him for a week.”

“H-him?” Sakura repeated, and Sasuke would have echoed her if he could force his tongue to move.

“Hm.” Cloud’s short hum was a confirmation. “Orochimaru. Snake sage. Former student of your current Hokage, missing-nin, and…” he trailed off as he approached the unconscious body, the neck now retracted back to normal, rolling the person onto their back. “And victim of some rather nasty seals I’ve noticed on a few people here and there.” He glanced back at the three of them and, even though his expression didn’t change, something softened about his features. “Keep going, you still need to finish your exam. I’ll take care of this one.”

Before Sasuke could protest, or Sakura could speak again, Cloud lifted the unconscious body over his shoulder and vanished, moving so quickly Sasuke couldn’t track it with his Sharingan inactive.

  1. _Gekkou Hayate_



He was going to die. He’d misjudged his strike and now he was going to die and no one would be able to warn Sandaime-sama about Yakushi’s and Baki’s plans and he would be leaving his Yūgao far too early—

“That’s enough,” a quiet but firm voice stated, and Hayate blinked and found a sword to Baki’s throat, a much larger one embedded in the gut of Yakushi Kabuto, pinning him to the ground. “Gekkou, reinforcements are coming. Rest.” It took him a moment, but finally he identified the newcomer as the swordsman Hatake Kakashi and his genin team had brought back from Wave – Strife Cloud. An ally.

Hataye backed off, slumping down against the nearest wall as he watched Strife – shorter than many, and lean, but physically _stronger_ than everyone Hayate could think of – menace Baki with one sword while his usual oversized one trapped Yakushi to the floor.

He would need to thank him later; he’d saved Hayate’s life, and allowed him to bring his knowledge of Suna’s plans to the Hokage’s attention.

  1. _Haruno Sakura_



A hand closed around Naruto’s wrist, redirecting his Rasengan to the floor, and Sakura’s knees trembled – almost gave way – before she steeled herself and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

Cloud stood between her and Naruto, Kakashi-sensei mirroring the blonde swordsman on her other side – hand around Sasuke’s wrist, directing his Chidori to the ground – and Sakura released her breath just as slowly as she’d taken it.

“If I _ever_ see or even _hear_ of you using an assassination technique, _especially_ one _I taught you_ against allies ever again, I will _end you_ ,” Kakashi-sensei hissed, angrier than Sakura had ever seen him. His chakra was roiling, and his visible eye was burning with fury. He shoved Sasuke away, seemingly uncaring of how he stumbled, and then turned to where Cloud was still gripping Naruto’s wrist. “And you! You have _seen_ what that technique can do! If you _ever_ use that on a comrade, I will make you _regret it_ ,” he snarled at Naruto. Sakura trembled slightly but stood her ground when her sensei turned to her. “I thought you were smarter than that,” he said, his voice cold instead of heated, and Sakura ducked her head as her eyes brimmed with tears against her will. His disappointment was like a blow, more powerful than his anger ever could have been. “You _never_ get in the way of an assassination technique, even if it’s in the hand of an ally. There is _no guarantee_ they will be able to stop in time.”

Sakura risked peeking up at him at the very, very, _very_ slight tremble in his voice, and thought she spied old grief in his eye. Then Cloud placed a hand on his shoulder, and Kakashi-sensei straightened and took a step back. He looked between the three of them, face set more sternly than Sakura had ever seen it.

“Am I understood?” he asked sharply, and Sakura bowed her head once more.

“Yes, sensei,” she responded immediately, the boys echoing her a moment later, and after a short, terse ‘good’, Kakashi-sensei vanished in a shunshin. Sakura remained where she was, fists clenched at her thighs, head bowed, and valiantly held back the tears that threatened to fall as she heard Naruto awkwardly apologise to her and disappear back into the hospital, Sasuke doing the same a moment later.

She sniffled, raising a hand to rub her eyes.

“Are you well?” Cloud’s soft voice asked, and Sakura jerked her head up to see his expressive eyes looking down at her in concern from within his blank face. She sniffed and nodded, straightening her spine and clearing her throat.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

A tiny, approving smile curled Cloud’s lips for a brief second, and he gave a lock of her now-short pink hair a gentle tug.

“Good. Training the day after tomorrow,” he added, and Sakura beamed at him. He had promised that he’d start training her how to use the huge great-axe she’d found and fallen in love with when he took her to the armoury, and she was eagerly anticipating learning how to wield it now that she was strong enough to hold it aloft for fifteen minutes.

“Yes, Cloud-sensei!” she chirped, giggling a little at the slight grimace that flashed across his face at being called ‘sensei’.

She had to admit, if only to herself: that was the entire reason she did it.

  1. _Sarutobi Asuma_



Everything he’d tried had failed. They’d come close, but with how overpowered the two Akatsuki members were, all they’d done is caused them a minor inconvenience in their day, if that.

Kotetsu and Izumo were trapped, held in Kakuzu’s grasp, and Asuma knew that Shikamaru was at his limit. There would be no assistance from them, even though he knew his student, his friend, would try.

Hidan was still laughing triumphantly as he raised his spike high, aimed right at his own heart, and all Asuma could do was watch his fate be sealed.

He heard Shikamaru scream out a ‘no!’ as Hidan drove the spike towards his heart, and braced himself for the inevitable pain.

But it never came.

A small but strong hand had wrapped around Hidan’s forearm, halting the spike inches from his chest, and as Asuma watched – dazed and half-wondering if he was imagining things – the blonde man to whom the hand belonged twisted and _threw_ Hidan out of his ritual circle.

The jutsu released Asuma, and he slumped, panting, to the ground as Cloud moved so fast he blurred, freeing Izumo and Kotetsu and bringing both them and Shikamaru to Asuma’s side in the space of a second.

And then, for the first time, they got to see Cloud release his power. The two Akatsuki fled, barely managing to escape and only succeeding because Cloud had been on the defensive nearly the entire time, and as the blonde slung his sword over his back where it usually sat, Asuma let himself give in to unconsciousness.

_ +1. Hatake Kakashi _

He could feel himself being watched, even as he roused from sleep, but the only person in the apartment was his lover and so he didn’t feign unconsciousness like he would with most anyone else. He opened his eyes, rolling over to look up at the glowing blue-green pair that belonged to his strange, powerful lover.

Cloud’s expression, visible in the moonlight that filtered through the curtains, was softer than it ever was around anyone but Team Seven, and Kakashi pushed up to brush their lips together lightly. Cloud smiled, the expression tiny and fleeting but definitely there, and leant down to kiss him again. Kakashi welcomed it, humming contentedly into the gentle press of lips, and Cloud huffed a silent laugh as he settled back down in the bed beside Kakashi.

“Big thoughts?” Kakashi asked quietly as he curled into his lover’s arms, relishing the warmth that emanated from him. Cloud pressed right along his back from knees to neck, powerful but lean arms wrapped around Kakashi’s waist, and Kakashi rested his hands on his lover’s forearms.

“Hm, of a sort,” Cloud conceded. His lips pressed against the mark he’d left on Kakashi’s neck just below the jut of his jaw, and Kakashi didn’t even attempt to hide how the feeling of Cloud’s mouth on the bite made him shiver. “Was lost before you dragged me back here.”

“If I recall correctly, you carried me most of the way back,” Kakashi snickered, and then gasped when Cloud nipped his neck in reprimand, hands tightening on Cloud’s forearms briefly.

“Because you have no self-preservation and were pushing yourself so hard you were literally falling from trees,” Cloud retorted.

Kakashi smirked a little, face still turned away from his lover. He’d never admit it to Cloud, but after the first time he’d misjudged a jump due to hazy vision and had been caught in the blonde’s arms as if he was something delicate, all his ‘missteps’ were entirely purposeful. He was only human, after all, and being in Cloud’s arms had left him with such a strong feeling of safety that he’d had to find ways to repeat the experience to find out if it was a fluke or not.

It was not, and then after seeing Cloud’s way with his ~~pups~~ team, Kakashi had started to fall for him in a less literal sense. And, for some reason, Cloud reciprocated his interest – and now they were here. Living together, sharing a bed and their bodies with each other, with such a level of _trust_ between them that it left him a little breathless to think of it.

“I might have dragged you here, but you chose to stay,” he murmured, and Cloud nuzzled into his neck again. Kakashi tilted his head slightly to allow better access, and stifled a moan when sharp teeth grazed over his pulse. Cloud pressed a firm kiss there before settling in behind him once more. He didn’t reply and, exhausted from the hellish week-long mission he’d just come home from, Kakashi didn’t push for further conversation. Instead, he closed his eyes, breathing starting to slow once more.

As Kakashi drifted back to sleep, feeling safe and warm and _cherished_ in his lover’s embrace, Cloud’s whispered promise followed him into his dreams.

“I’ll stay until you tell me to go…”

_ +1 Bonus: Maito Gai _

He knew his Eternal Rival had a lover, but he’d yet to meet the man who had managed to capture Kakashi’s focus so thoroughly. Kakashi was being most unhelpful about introducing them, and Gai was starting to wonder if he needed to go searching for this “Strife Cloud” on his own.

The universe seemed to have decided to be kind, however, for the very morning after Gai thought of doing so, he was finally able to meet his rival’s lover.

He and Kakashi had been sparring, as they often did, when a shorter man with long, spiky pale blonde hair wandered into the training ground. Gai was about to call a halt to the spar – there was no good to come of harming a civilian – but Kakashi simply let himself fall from the tree he was in as the blonde came to stand beneath it.

Gai lunged, fully intending to either yank his friend away or rescue the civilian, but to his surprise, the blonde man simply looked up, held out his arms, and caught Kakashi as if he was no heavier than a small cat. Gai managed to turn his lunge into a more graceful landing, watching with no small amount of confusion and some reluctant humour as Kakashi faked a swoon. He went full dramatic heroine, too, lifting the back of one hand to his forehead and extending one leg as he went noodle-like in the blonde man’s arms.

“My hero~” Kakashi crooned, and Gai heard the blonde give a quiet snort even as vivid blue eyes rolled – the only sign of emotion that Gai could see on the man’s face. There was a slight blush across the bridge of his nose for a brief moment, though, before he very deliberately dropped Kakashi, who landed with as much ease as always. “How rude,” Kakashi teased, draping his arms over the smaller man’s shoulders from behind.

“Look who speaks,” the blonde, presumably Strife Cloud, said in a voice that was surprisingly soft and fond for the blankness of his face. He lifted a hand and ran it over one of Kakashi’s arms, casual and fond in a way Gai had never seen anyone with Kakashi, and then he looked at Gai and gave a polite nod. “You’re Maito Gai, right? Strife Cloud.”

Gai beamed, and happily bounded forward to meet the young man properly.


End file.
